


【翻譯】書頁邊緣 It Was Written in the Margin

by sandykill



Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, Libraries, M/M, Pre-Relationship, merlin discovers romance novels
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 惡魔梅林在公園裡撿到了一本被丟棄的書，然後掉進言小坑。





	【翻譯】書頁邊緣 It Was Written in the Margin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Was Written in the Margin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670177) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 

> 發生在[【日落花園】](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041750)之後，但在[【惡魔總會得到他的報酬】](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122855)之前。

梅林在外頭散步著。他在倫敦各處散了很多的步，這裡與他幾百年前拜訪時比起來改變了很多。那麼地忙碌，那麼地吵雜。地獄驚人地安靜。他在寂靜中工作著，離群索居，尤其在他的朋友離開之後。顯然地連梅林的同胞們都害怕著他。

但看起來伊格西不害怕他。

勇敢、愚蠢、同情，他想不出伊格西為什麼要留下他。他只知道自己很高興被留下。手中的牽繩被扯了一下時他露出微笑。他們正在試著訓練JB，但結果好壞參半。牽繩那頭傳來一陣騷動與哀鳴。「你被卡在樹叢裡了？」他問著蹲下去想把JB撈出來，花上了比往常救出卡出的狗要更多的力氣。「這是怎麼了，你著小笨－」他用力一扯，啪地一聲跟著JB一起出現的是一本徹底破舊且被撕破的書。梅林笑了幾聲。「折角(dog eared)的新定義嗯？」

JB只是為了他的發現一臉驕傲著。

「真是好收穫呢，JB，」梅林稱讚道。那封面已被撕破，整本書都有些濕漉漉的，他已打算要把它扔進下一個經過的垃圾桶，但它的書脊裂開了，他從破開的地方看見有誰在那上頭寫了個註解：「對史蒂夫試試這個，」他大聲地把那唸了出來，好奇是要對史蒂夫試什麼。他看了一下潮濕的頁面上的內容，發現到這是一本關於婚前私通的小說。他帶著JB找到一張長椅後坐下，他讀了起來，然後被迷住了。書裡的女人看起來非常地快樂，但那名男子為何要離開。他發現自己讀完了那章準備進入下一章，但雨滴開始落下。他把那本書塞進口袋裡後回家。

維基百科第一次令他失望，沒能告訴他如何弄乾一本書，但好消息是他發現了Youtube上的教學。「噢這他媽的太讚了(Oh this is fucking spectacular)，」梅林對著空蕩蕩的房子說。他真不敢相信所有的資訊都能在那上頭找到。他找到了其中一個看起來特別有用的，弄乾了那本書，到了隔天他準備好一大壺濃茶後拿著書找了個位置窩了進去。

那是本愛情小說，內容很完美。但寫著作者名字的封面被撕破了，開頭幾頁也太過污損無法閱讀。他需要更多這種類型的書。迷人有趣，他想要更多。

他想起自己有伊格西給他到處閒晃用的一週二十元的零用錢。他通常把那用來買咖啡，或是配咖啡一起吃的土耳其烤肉，但現在那些錢將要為了更遠大的目標而存下。梅林上網搜尋附近的書店，不明白被用過的書店*跟其他間有什麼不一樣。他點開他們的網站，吃驚地眨眼。他們的愛情小說正在促銷，買二送一。太幸運了。他給JB倒了些飼料後前往那間搭地鐵只要兩站的書店，當他一踏進店裡，他感覺到很久沒有過的平和。那裡頭很安靜，聞起來有著霉味，書本堆疊在幾乎支撐不了它們的書櫃上。

「這是亞歷山大*，」他用著惡魔所能辦到的最虔誠地語調讚嘆。他朋友的老二造成它的焚毀是一大遺憾，但你又能怎麼辦呢？拜印刷機所賜，書本的大量增殖令他認為圖書館已不再流行。可惜，那是最好的人文。他吸進那帶著霉味的空氣，看了那些裂開的書脊後開始逛了起來。

「嗨呀，需要幫忙嗎？」一名女人從他看不見的某個地方大聲說。

「我從你們的網頁得知你們正在做促銷？」他大聲喊了回去。

「是啊，」她從一條狹窄的走道裡冒了出來。「你想要驚悚的？還是喜歡主角到處冒險的小說？懸疑的？」

梅林搖頭：「愛情小說。」

「好喔，」她聳肩。「這邊。」她帶著他走到一個角落。「你想要那一種？歷史？現代？都市奇幻？浪漫懸疑？」

「有這麼多種類？」

「是啊，只要你想得到的，都能浪漫一把。」

梅林從口袋裡抽出那本破破爛爛的書。「我在公園裡撿到這本。想要更多。」

「那是Mills and Boon出版的。」她指向一面牆。「很適合作為入門讓你尋找自己喜歡什麼，我們賣的很便宜，它們也能很快就被讀完。你可以先買幾種類型，看看什麼令你興奮，再回來讓我們看看你喜歡哪一種。」

「謝謝你，」他說。梅林瞄了一眼她的靈魂。嗯......有什麼正在摧毀它，一股外在的力量。使它日漸凋零。不，這可不行，她在給他提供書呢。「別答應你男朋友想要的，只是想試試你會不會喜歡的三人行。你知道你不會喜歡的。而你也知道他想要她一起三人行的那女人是他劈腿的對象。」

「你怎麼會知道那個？」她問，開始退後遠離他。

「我是靈媒，」他說。

「他想要我們能是多重關係，」她輕聲說，仍往後退著。「應該能行的。」

「對有些人來說，可以，但對你來說不行。他正在把你修剪成他要的形狀，去找個澆灌你靈魂的人。」

她發出有些歇斯底里的大笑。「那聽起來很像是會出自你背後那些愛情小說裡的台詞。」

「這是我收過有史以來最好的讚美了。你想要知道你的幸運樂透號碼嗎？」他在一個線上廣告上看過那個。認為可以把那加進他的我是個靈媒謊言中。

「不用了。我......你離開時能別坑我，把錢放到櫃檯上嗎？」

「可以，」他保證，然後她哭著跑進後頭的房間裡頭了。哼嗯，他必須問問伊格西的意見。他得到了很有價值的資訊，她應該要快樂的。

他望著那些書，意識到拜促銷所賜，他能帶著九本書離開。他從那巨大的書堆中隨機抽出九本，把錢放到桌上後拿走一個布袋。他下週會帶著買它的三塊錢回來的。梅林回到家，把它們全擺到了餐桌上。好難決定從誰開始。他泡了壺茶後坐下來移動起那疊書，改變著他們的順序。他沒有看作品簡介，只是按照封面分類。然後他快速地翻頁看看有沒有誰在那些書裡頭寫下什麼。

有一本裡頭夾了一張被遺忘的採買清單，古老的花體字跡。好的，就這本先了。那女人說得對，它們真的能很快被看完，五天之後他就已經把九本全解決了，但他要等到後天才能再領到零用錢。這太令人煩躁。或許他能早一點開口討。

他做了千層麵，伊格西的最愛，吃晚餐的時候伊格西說著他的各種縫製方法的訓練進行的如何。「然後我在想啊，或許我能拿你來試手？正在學馬甲背心。希望你能讓我幫你做一件。需要量測你的一堆尺寸。可以嗎？」

「可以，」梅林毫無猶豫地答應了，想著這或許能對他的要求有利。「那樣的話我可以要求一個回報嗎？」

「當然可以，」伊格西吃完了千層麵，把空盤推到一旁。「認真的，你的千層麵是我吃過最好吃的，梅林。」

「那有著令人愉悅的口感組成，」梅林點頭。「我很樂意為你煮這個。我要求增加我的零用錢。」

伊格西眨眨眼。「好啊？為什麼？你之前從來沒花光過。」

「我領了五個星期的零用錢，那很難足以建立起對我閒暇興趣的統計分析。同等時間的五個星期的虐待，我只能開始窺見是什麼能真正令一個人的靈魂疼痛。你需要好幾個月的對話與基礎工作才能真正找到什麼能造成最大的傷害。」

「怎麼，你還讓他們填寫性向測驗不成？」

「沒錯，不過當一個人在他活著時做過越多的Buzzfeed測驗，我們就擁有越多的數據。你知道你所做過的測驗數量與你落到我的部門的概率是正相關的嗎？你想知道那閥值嗎？你剛做了你最像哪個冰與火之歌的角色。」梅林對他微笑，準備好要提供那數據。

「不，不用了，」伊格西決定。「再也不做了，謝謝。」

「不客氣。」

「所以，為什麼你需要增加零用錢？」

「我買了書。我看了書。我需要更多書。再加上我偷了一個布袋來裝那些書，想要把那筆錢還回去。」

「你是惡魔，在煩惱你偷了一個環保袋？」伊格西搖搖頭。「告訴你吧，我會給你增加零用錢，再加上一堆袋子。因為那天殺的可愛(cute as hell)。」

「地獄的可愛部門最糟了。用著比你所能想像的更快的速度令惡魔筋疲力盡。只有當你真的惹怒老闆時才會被調到那個部門。」

「到底什麼是......不，算了，把衣服脫了好讓我幫你量尺寸。」伊格西站起來把盤子拿去水槽。

梅林跟著站了起來，然後把所有東西都脫掉後等著。「你應該去拿你的皮尺？」他多等了一會，而伊格西只是盯著他看。他低頭看向自己。「我搞砸了我的人類型態嗎？每個地方看起來都很合適啊。」

「你有刺青。」

「在老家，我的身上有著記號與咒文，因工作需求。它們轉化為我皮膚上現在的這些圖案。」梅林抬起一條手臂，那上頭佈滿螺旋。「我在維基上研究過了。看起來它們大部分都轉化成了德魯伊的符號。」他摸著自己光裸的臀側。「凱爾特的，像是梅林的記號在這。覺得它們看起來很不錯。它們不對嗎？」

「沒有，沒有不對，」伊格西回答。

「為什麼你的脈搏加快了？它們引發了你的戰或逃本能嗎？」梅林擔心。

「沒事，」伊格西保證。「而且幫你的馬甲量測尺寸，代表只需要脫掉毛衣。你可以把褲子穿回去了。」

「好，」梅林回答。兩人進到客廳，伊格西幫他量測尺寸。之前沒有什麼機會伊格西會這麼頻繁的觸摸他。結束時他或許開始理解了為什麼人類享受觸摸。梅林需要對此做更多的研究。

隔天早上，他的零用錢被放在了桌上，一旁還有著多出的布袋。太棒了。只是梅林必須等店家開門，所以他先洗了衣服跟做了些其他家事。他不介意做家務，井然有序的感覺很好。而且他也很確定這是為什麼他能有零用錢，而現在他還有了明確的用錢目標，他想要確保錢能持續入手。他做了些研究，知道必須避開新書店，二手店代表他能得到更多。而且他喜歡那家店，她還保證了會給予建議。

時間終於足夠晚，店應該開了，他出門後決定不坐地鐵改用走的。途中他經過了一家聖公宗教堂(Anglican church)，走過的時候他反射地朝那甩了個中指，但在下個瞬間頓住，轉頭走了回去。

一塊牌子上寫著：「雜貨義賣。書本、衣物、其他雜物」並畫著一根指向後門的箭頭。

好吧，或許上帝偶爾還是有點用處。他走了進去，當燈光開始閃爍時他笑了幾聲。「是啊，我知道，心無上帝的光巴拉巴拉，」他大笑。「別顯得好像我有懷念那個了，蠢材。」他走進地下室，那裡頭擺放了幾張桌子。書本區很好找，當他看見一本只要一元時他兩隻眼睛都要噴出火來了。太棒了。他翻著那堆書，找出最言情的那些小說。他喜歡那些看起來經歷過戰爭的。

破舊的書本有著某種吸引力。

他拿著書去找坐在門邊的老婦。「其他教堂也有這樣的義賣嗎？」

「有，」她說。「有一個關於當地義賣與跳蚤市場的網站，那可以幫到你。」

「好極了，」梅林說。他交出錢後燈又開始閃了。他竊笑著。

「線路需要整修換新了，」她嘆氣。

「是啊，線路。」他把書帶回家，然後失望了，沒有一本有人在裡頭寫字，但也沒關係。他讀了起來。

他或許需要要求增加零用錢。

  
***************************

  
「好的，我沒有要問，」伊格西說著把冰袋壓到梅林臉上。「但我必須要知道，你白天到底做了什麼被揍成這樣？」

「有場爭執。」

「我猜得到，但為了什麼，還有嗯......為什麼看起來是你打輸了？你是個惡魔，不是應該你贏嗎？是一群人？跳到你身上想搶你沒有的錢包？」

「不是，那女的有幾個朋友跟著，但她自己一個人做的，」梅林說。「我們爭執誰該買那本書。我們同時伸手的，她說一名紳士應該要把那讓給她，我說我不是紳士，然後一切似乎就失控了。」梅林噘嘴。「那是那系列的最後一本，我在各個義賣會找了一個月了。」

「她把你打倒了？」

「我必須承認那挺令人印象深刻的，她甚至不到我的肩膀高，但她的皮包因為塞滿給孫子們的禮物而沈甸甸，用著很好的角度擊中我的臉頰。」

「梅林，那位揍翻你的女士多大年紀？」

「七十四，有著兇猛的靈魂。」梅林看向他。「你在憋笑。」

「沒有，」伊格西咳了一聲用力咬住嘴唇。「老太太們都很猛的。」

「的確，」梅林熱切地說。「射向我的拐杖看起來能造成比實際上更多的傷害。」

「還好你有能離開，」伊格西說。「抱歉，等我一會。」

梅林扶著冰袋等著，聽著伊格西的大笑聲從另一個房間傳出。他好幾分鐘後才回來。梅林怒瞪著看他坐下。「我需要知道那系列的結局，伊格西。」

「你可以用我的圖書館借閱證，看看他們有沒有。」

「抱歉？」梅林僵住了。「圖書館？」

「是啊，離這不遠有一間小的分館。而且如果他們沒有，只要系統裡有，也能被送去那。」

「圖書館？」梅林拔高了語調。「你們仍有圖書館？」

「當然，事實上比過去更流行了，現在的人沒有那麼多錢買書，更何況現在還有了通用資源。」

「我完全有感受到不夠錢買書。每個禮拜去完義賣我的零用錢就花光了。」

「有注意到出現在這屋子裡各個角落的愛情小說書堆。一直在想你的分類系統，老實說，」伊格西說。「我能看得出來有個系統，但找不到邏輯。」

「那是一種三層架構系統，」梅林開始解釋。

「沒有真的想知道。你想要我的借閱證嗎？」

「我想要把你的靈魂撕成碎片掛到天花板上讓它們如風鈴般叮噹響，為了居然沒讓我知道圖書館仍然存在。」

「這下看看我還會不會給你那張卡片了，在你這段搞笑的話之後。」伊格西站起來後吹了聲口哨。「來吧JB，散步嗎？」那隻狗跑了過來，撞倒一疊都市奇幻言小。「我們有間多出來的房間，要不我們給你買些書架放你那些書？」

「我的零用錢不夠買那個，我有在義賣會裡看到它們的價格。」

伊格西對他微笑：「我幫你買，梅林。」他走向門帶著JB出去了。

梅林把那些堆在不同位置的書全帶進那間空房，等待它們的書架。

到了早上，在往常放著他的零用錢的位置上，擺著伊格西的借閱證。他進到列在那張卡片背面的網站，找到最近的分館。梅林用走的前往，在他進到館內的時候，他慢慢地揚起微笑。

他環視著身周所有的椅子與那些看起來永無止盡的書架。

那裡有個服務櫃檯，他走了過去。「我在找一本書。」

「告訴我書名與作者，我們能看看有沒有，」那男人微笑著說。

「你有著一個美麗的靈魂，」梅林回答。

「謝謝？」

「不客氣。」

那本書不在這個分館裡，但他們能在這周之內將它送過來。「我一次能借出幾本書？」梅林在想大概是三本或四本。

「二十本，先生，」那位圖書館員答道。

梅林點頭。「你們的愛情小說區在哪？」他等著被嘲笑，但那男人只是給了他解答。「謝謝你。」

他拿了十本書然後登記了借閱。回家的路上有間咖啡店，他決定買杯咖啡坐下來看完一本。完美的一天，真的。

吃晚餐的時候他向伊格西詳細敘述了那間圖書館的美好，後者只是掛著寵愛的笑容看著他。「所以不會再被教堂老太太們揍翻了？」

「不，我喜歡我走進教堂時那些燈光閃爍的模樣。我進到那令上帝惱怒，所以會繼續那麼做。」

「讚，」伊格西大笑。「你的馬甲背心我做好了，吃完飯後試試？」

「我很期待穿上你幫我做的衣服。」

「鈕扣們縫得有些太鬆了。」

「我不介意，」梅林回道。

「好，」伊格西舉起玻璃杯。「敬圖書館的愛情小說。」

「敬愛情，」梅林回應著碰了下杯子。「那麼有趣迷人。」

「這個嘛，誰知道呢，或許你待在這時會找到誰來談場戀愛，」伊格西告訴他。

梅林歪著頭看著伊格西。「或許我會。」

  
－END－

  
*what the difference was when a store was used: 應該是梅林沒看懂Used Store(二手書店)是什麼

*亞歷山大圖書館，又稱古亞歷山大圖書館，位於埃及亞歷山卓，曾是世界上最大的圖書館。由埃及托勒密王朝的國王托勒密一世在公元前3世紀所建造，後來慘遭火災，因而被摧毀。[(wiki)](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E4%BA%9A%E5%8E%86%E5%B1%B1%E5%A4%A7%E5%9B%BE%E4%B9%A6%E9%A6%86)  
  



End file.
